


You Compelete Me

by MooseJing



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Minho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M, Omega Thomas, Slow Build
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseJing/pseuds/MooseJing
Summary: 在Thomas到来之前箱子从来没有送上过一个Omega，一个也没有。他们大部分人都是不会受信息素影响的Beta。但当Thomas身上的那股香味传出来的时候谁都没意识到情况开始发生变化了。也许Thomas本身就是那个改变一切的终极变量。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 文中Minho和Thomas的性格更偏向我个人所理解的两人在原著中性格，Minho强势又温柔，责任感极强，但在某些事情上喜欢钻牛角尖。Thomas依然是那么富有好奇心且大胆，总是特别有自己的主意，善良又温和的同时脆弱的一面也经常展露无疑。

哐当。 

那是他们再熟悉不过的钢铁与锁链碰撞而发出的响亮声响。Minho在稍远处瞧着那箱子，感觉它更像是一座牢笼。就像被困于迷宫中心一方天地里的他们，像是被什么人圈养起来的，为了锻炼搏斗能力的犬类。 

箱子被打开。 

“创造者”每个月都会给他们送上来所需的物资，不会太多也不会太少，保证没有人会被饿死。同样在这每个月到头的那天还会有一个倒霉蛋被一起装着送上来，千篇一律——“Hey伙计，别怕。你说你什么都不记得了？那很正常，因为我们都这样儿。” 

他们真是太可怜了不是吗？从来不知道为谁而活。作为一个行者，每天跑到那令人作呕的迷宫中去是他的责任；寻找一个可供逃脱的出口是大家最美好的愿望。所以他也不该失去希望，但现实总是很残酷。而行者则最接近“现实”。 

Minho小幅度活动几下自己勒得过紧的背带，心底竟然奇怪的不敢也不愿移开盯着铁门的眼神，哪怕只有一瞬也担心错过什么似的。他的心脏在胸腔里不安地加速跳动。 

——下一秒Gally从箱子里拽出一个棕发男孩。 

那个倒霉鬼一副吓傻了的模样在Gally松手时一下子扑倒在地，挣动着四肢恐惧地盯着四周，柔软的发丝沾上了肮脏碍眼的土和泥。 

虽然这样的画面在他眼里再普通不过，Minho在这三年里早就看得发腻，况且这个菜鸟的表现还算说得过去（毕竟以前可是有人逊到一下便尿了裤子），但是直觉告诉他，有什么事情就是不对劲。别问他直觉是什么，就是这模糊抽象，说不清也道不明的直觉多少次帮他在千钧一发的关头化险为夷。 

而今天“直觉”的箴言便是：无论多么细微的改变在永恒的一成不变中也会显得格外突兀。 

Minho站在人群外围，不自觉更加攥紧了胸前的皮革。真正让他担心的，是搞不明白今天于过去的不同到底在哪里。 

那个男孩手脚并用地爬起来，迈开两条长腿跌跌撞撞地冲了出去，他从Minho身边跑过时在Minho的胸腔中激起过电般的躁动。脊柱的神经在一瞬间的战栗像极了在迷宫里面迎面撞见一只鬼火兽冲你张开嘴巴亮出狰狞獠牙时的可怖应激反应。 

不过现在他所体验的紧张感与之则又截然不同，很明显今天这种是神经的兴奋与冲动的愉悦，仿佛体内有什么蛰伏已久的东西在此时此刻开始被唤醒，蠢蠢欲动。 

这种感觉十分奇妙，但却让Minho感到同等危险。 

Minho吸吸鼻子，林间空地的风的味道从来不这样好闻，那是雨后的草木清香混合着一点甜，活像奢侈的蜂蜜。这味道......是陌生的，陌生却又熟悉，仿佛他在很久很久之前，又也许他在某个不真实的梦里也曾闻过似的。见鬼。 

远处传来有人猛然跌倒的闷响，人群发出一阵阵哄笑和此起彼伏的起哄。（别怪他们，毕竟一个月来像样的娱乐节目也就这么一次。） 

Minho回过神转身去看——只见那个冒失的男孩刚翻过身，就这么呆呆地趴在草里。显而易见，毕竟谁都会在看到这些令人窒息的高墙时产生本能的恐惧。没什么大不了的，Minho认为这应该是每一位新来菜鸟的必修课：学会敬畏迷宫、敬畏生命、努力生存。活下去比什么都更重要，毕竟当眼前千千万万种逃脱方法都试遍，迷宫内每一处角落都搜寻过后却仍旧无果时，做好最坏的打算是明智决定。 

但果真就穷途末路了吗？ 

想到这Minho在心中好笑又无奈的哼了一声，再次抬眼时那个瘦乎乎的菜鸟已经爬了起来。当Minho默默盯着对方后脑勺看时男孩把脸转过来—— 

那双眼睛，竟然似曾相识。 

他脑海里接着极其自然地升出一个定论：那双棕色的眼睛在光线下会是好看的琥珀色， 

Minho吃了一惊，转身掉头离去。 

* 

林间的微风吹拂着亚洲男孩的脸颊和小臂，而Minho此刻的心情却一点都不镇静。那个新来的在篝火之夜被狠狠地摔了脑袋，爬起来却大喊着想起了自己的名字是Thomas。 

Thomas，从来到这儿的第一天起就充满了好奇并且鲁莽的要命。这个笨蛋竟然想要单枪匹马闯入迷宫（Gally搞出的动静让这事儿人尽皆知），那个给自己带来无数噩梦的迷宫，真不知道这个Thomas是胆大还是单纯的愚蠢。 

他不明白Thomas究竟有什么不同，Minho使劲儿往手上缠着绷带，忽然有人从背后锤了下他肩膀。 

“Alby，”Minho回过头去，还那身材结实的家伙一拳头，他刚想说话时皱皱鼻子，“怎么，你今天干的活可不少？” 

“错，我今天可是清闲多了，带着新来的菜鸟熟悉环境可不用花费多少力气。” 

哦，没错，例行程序。Minho这么想着脑海中浮现出那个瘦瘦的身影，还有那双好看的眼睛，他咳嗽一声，将画面赶走，接着用开玩笑地口吻说道：“那你真该去洗洗澡了伙计，不是我说，你身上的Alpha味儿重的连我都能闻见。要说其他人没跟你打起架来可真是个奇迹。” 

“少来这套，我昨天晚上刚洗的干干净净，给我东扯西扯的，要是你也想争当菜鸟的’导游‘就直说。”Alby大笑起来，摇摇头走开了。 

怪事，Alby身上的烟草味他能可闻得一清二楚。还有，“争当”是什么意思…… 

Minho看着Alby的背影皱起眉头，林间空地当前的现状是，送来这里的男孩大多数都是Beta，几个极少数的Alpha，而Omega则一个也没有。这倒也算形成了某种平衡。Minho认为自己是个幸运儿，作为一个Beta，不会受信息素影响的同时身材依旧十分强壮、体能优越——最好的证明就是他担起了行者小队Keeper的责任，这可不是个人人都能做的轻松差事。 

对于为何大家都如此确定幽地的男孩中间没有Omega？当然是因为三年里没有任何一个人因为发情而烧昏头脑。Omega的发情期可不是闹着玩的。在这样一个物资紧张、设备落后的环境里生存，对于相对而言更加娇气的Omega来说实在是有些艰难。这么看来，那帮把他们送进这鬼地方的家伙们还算有丁点人性。


	2. Chapter 2

Minho感觉Thomas总在盯着自己看。

清晨他准备进入迷宫时从棚屋那边传来的视线；他与行者小队在林边讨论路线时从瓜藤那儿传来的视线；吃晚饭时隔着跳动的篝火投来的目光就打在自己脸上，却在他终于无法忍耐打算抬头的一瞬间消失不见。弄得他都搞不清楚是火焰热力太强还是那目光确有温度。

这小子什么意思？真以为他注意不到吗？

Minho已经在尽可能的避开与Thomas的接触了，估计自己早就在对方心里留下了疏远又冷漠的初印象。至于这样做的原因，是他在迷宫里锻炼出的本能提醒着危险或是什么他也搞不懂的东西，告诉自己如果跟这个新来的、充满不确定因素的好奇宝宝走太近将会发生一些......他也说不清，一些无可挽回、天翻地覆的事情。

并且，他仍然记得初见时自己身体里那一阵切切实实的诡异躁动。

瞧啊，他现在已经记不清自己用过多少诸如不确定、不清楚之类的字眼来形容与对方有关的东西了。要知道他们这可还没真正打过照面呢。

*

Minho今天跟Ben作为搭档一起进入迷宫。

他们跑过一个又一个长廊，绕过一个又一个拐角，最终不得不停下来稍作歇息时也不清楚究竟今天的目标是什么。他和Ben选了一处没有藤蔓覆盖且还算干燥的地面靠墙坐下，身后高墙的阴影将他们两个与高高的艳阳隔离开来，在地面上形成两个三角形似的明暗光影对比。

Minho从背包掏出瓶子往嘴里灌水，Ben喘了会气便挑起话题：“你说，我们到底在找什么？”

“出口。”亚洲男孩用手背蹭去唇上的水渍，不假思索地脱口而出，眼都没抬一下。

Ben笑起来，被逗乐了，“是啊是啊，我也搞不清楚究竟在找什么，”他两臂压在膝上埋下头去，将修长的身材折了起来，不一会儿似乎又像是想起什么似的抬起脑袋看向Minho，“你见没见到那个新来的菜鸟？”

“嗯？”Minho转头看着Ben，猜测着对方要说什么，“当然见到了，怎么了？”

“实话说我一开始看到他跑起来的时候着实很惊讶，心想这小子还挺不赖的。”

“是啊……”Minho回答道，是挺不赖的。

“但后来他摔得也是真难看，整个人都栽进草里了。”

“他那是被吓得，不做好准备谁一上来跑这么快都控制不住平衡。”

“开玩笑，我就不信你控制不了。”

Minho轻哼一声算作回应，又过了一小会儿他试探性地开口：“你……有没有觉得他有什么奇怪的？”

“谁？”

“那个菜鸟。”

“呃，奇怪？”Ben皱眉似乎不太明白，但又接着说，“是挺奇怪。”

“哦？”Minho眨眨眼，难道除了自己，真有别人也有跟他同样的感觉吗？他心里忽然很不是滋味，忘了原本正是自己抛出的这个问题，带着些挑衅地反问道，“那你说说哪里奇怪？”

“怪白痴的。”

“什么？”Minho惊讶地挑眉。

“这菜鸟也胆子太大了，一个人就敢偷偷往迷宫里跑，从来都没有见过像他这样的，”他开起玩笑来，“Gally或许不该阻止他，这么想去就让他进来看看这里面到底都有什么，等到太阳快落山再把他揪出来。”

“你要是真这么想的就该给我进地牢好好反省一星期，”Minho的脸色随着听到对方所说的话刷一下变冷，“你很清楚迷宫究竟有多危险，没人值得被你这么说。”他抓起背包蹭地站起来便开始继续跑，边跑边暗骂真是个冷血混蛋。

Ben愣在原地张着嘴巴看着Keeper的背影，心想怎么对方忽然像吃了呛药似的。

*

Thomas对迷宫似乎有种执念般的好奇心理，有好几次看到对方一个人走到高墙近前观望，不知道在想些什么。Minho真怕他下一秒又会犯蠢想要溜进去。

“别在这转悠，顾好自己的事儿，菜鸟。”他忍不住开口。

Minho小跑着经过那个新来的棕发男孩，两人的视线接触了短暂的几秒种后便断开了。但这确实是实打实的一次对视。

Minho在接下来的路程中发现自己一直在回想这件事儿，他没法停下来思考，如果胡思乱想也能算作“思考”的话……如果那天有什么是Ben说对了的，那就是这个菜鸟胆子有天大。这其实是个不错的特质，作为……作为一名行者的话，Thomas会不会想要加入他们呢？既然他这么好奇迷宫，那我便把他招进来，这样就能时刻盯着他以防他一个人犯蠢而丢掉小命了。

他叹一口气，又思考起刚才的短暂相遇，自己是不是表现得太凶……？

“Minho！嘿！”

“怎么？”

“我刚才叫了你好几声，”他的搭档Jake咧开嘴，“你却还像丢了魂儿似的不理我。”

Minho为自己的不专心感觉有点儿不好意思，“抱歉，老兄。”

两个人由小跑变为快走，从今天起迷宫外圈开放的区域变更为了第三区。Minho抬头看着眼前开阔起来的空间，远处一侧的灰色高墙上用砖红色油漆刷着一个大大的数字“3”。

他们分散开来沿着外围走了一会儿，这时忽然一阵微弱但有节奏的“滴滴”声传进Minho的耳朵，他警觉起来，却搞不清这声响到底是从哪来的，因为音量实在太小，一阵大点的风声都能将它盖住。他刚想要出声询问Jake有没有听到时那声音却消失了，就像从头到尾都是他自己的幻听。

在很遥远的地方某处水泥地面发出一声闷响缓缓抬升起来，这表明是他们该离开的时间了。于是Minho弯腰拾起一块石头，在墙上快速留下一个显眼的记号。

完成之后他便招呼Jake跟他原路返回，谁也没看到他们身后有一只小小的金属甲虫闪着红光从墙边窜了出去。

*

让Minho没想到的是Thomas居然还在那儿。

那个菜鸟就那么坐在靠近大门的草地上，无聊地咬着手指甲。他是一直没走还是赶在这时候又回来了？Minho无从得知。

听到脚步声Thomas忙站起身，眼睛盯着Minho的脸不放，亚洲男孩先是一愣，然后在心里翻一个白眼，对身边的Jake小声说：“你先回地图室，我一会儿去找你。”

Jake点点头离开了，Minho微微皱眉，一脸疑惑地站在原地，冲那个菜鸟扬扬脑袋示意对方有话快说。

“嘿，你好？那个，你是Minho对吗？”

Minho看看对方，没说话。

“那很好...…不，我是说......“那个男孩不易察觉地向后退了一步，但这小动作当然被Minho留意到了。Thomas犹豫一会儿，摸摸鼻梁对他接着说道，“Newt告诉我你是行者小队的队长，所以，我想问如果要加入你们需要什么条件？”

还真是开门见山，Minho心想。他舔舔干燥的嘴唇，Thomas还真想要当行者？正思考该如何反应时一股淡淡的甜兮兮的草木香悄然溜进鼻腔——又是那股气味。这一次他闻得更清楚，比起初次闻到时这一次显然没那么遥远，依旧好闻的要命。

Minho走神了。

他的喉结上下动了动，忍不住深深吸气，可这下好，他的各个感官系统便不知餍足地叫嚣着想要感受更多，想要整日被这股气息包围，彻底拥有它的源头。

等到Minho晃过神，迎上一双棕色的大眼睛，似乎奇怪为何他沉默不语这么久。

“条件？”Minho一出声，嗓音低沉得把自己都吓一跳，“菜鸟，依我看来你这身板也太瘦了。凭这点就可以把你一票否决。”

Thomas看起来很吃惊，刚张开嘴巴想要接着说点什么，但是Minho说完那句话转身就走，没给对方留下继续交谈的机会。

“Minho！”

不行。亚洲男孩这么告诉自己。

如果再待下去恐怕情况会变得很糟，他真的不想给Thomas留下更坏的印象了。

*

Minho停止了前进，他找一处空地把包随手一扔转身靠在粗糙的树干上，沉了一会儿，又慢慢滑坐到地下。零散的几声鸟叫从树林更深处传来。

男孩把两个手肘撑在膝盖上郁闷地向后撸一把头发，搞乱了自己的发型。他刚刚在干什么？Thomas应该是个当行者的好料子，现在探索迷宫进入瓶颈，多一份力量对于寻找出路百利无害。

他做了几次深呼吸，努力平息自己不正常的情绪。林间幽静的氛围让他感觉稍稍好些，脑子终于能用来认真思考了。

因为某一环的完全缺失，有关于ABO的事情在他们这里几乎不会被提及。但是Minho现在无法让自己继续忽略这个问题了。那味道是究竟是哪里来的？为什么只要一闻到这气味自己就会失控？为什么当他闻到时Thomas都恰好在场？

然而如果假设Thomas是个Omega，那香味是他身上的信息素的话，那么便能完美解答这个难题。

他挫败地长叹一口气，明明这么显而易见的事实自己甚至愚蠢到现在才发觉，也根本不清楚是否已经有人先他一步发现了这个秘密。

Minho仰起脸脑袋顶上树干，他甚至不愿去想这还是不是个“秘密”……Thomas可是整天都呆在林间空地里。而那天Alby对他说的话开始回响，没人想要争当一个菜鸟的导游，除非那个菜鸟是个好闻的Omega。

但这个假设还需要满足一个条件，那就是他自己要么是个Alpha要么是个Omega，不然根本不可能闻到别人的信息素。他很清楚自己不可能是Omega。

见鬼。


End file.
